La faute du clown
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Je m'explique, monsieur le policier, s'il y a eu cet accident, c'était la faute du clown...
1. La faute du clown

**Titre : La faute du clown  
><strong>

**Auteur : Anders Andrew  
><strong>

**Rating : K+  
><strong>

**Notes : écrit sur le trope "Crappy holidays"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>« C'était la faute du clown », avait commencé à expliquer Malcolm, la sincérité écarquillant ses grands yeux bleus.<p>

« Nous avions fêté l'anniversaire de Dewey, et Maman avait engagé un clown pour se faire pardonner de ne pas être là. C'était sensé être une surprise, donc Reese n'était pas au courant.  
>Résultat, quand le clown apparu subitement dans le salon, Reese lui sauta dessus avec une pelle à tarte, bien décidé à lui faire la peau, malgré les pleurs de Dewey; et Papa qui paniquait, ne sachant pas quoi faire.<br>J'ai fini par appelé la SPA, en leur parlant d'un chien enragé. Les fléchettes tranquillisantes sont bien plus efficaces qu'une paire de bras.  
>Le soir venu, Reese avait eu droit à de sérieuses remontrances. Maman était furieuse, et Dewey en profitait pour se faire plaindre en chouinant. Moi, je faisais semblant de bosser dans ma chambre, mais en réalité, je n'en perdais pas une miette.<br>Le lendemain, j'ai vu Reese préparer son sac à dos. Bien sûr, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, mais je lui ai quand même demandé ce qu'il comptait faire. Il m'a alors expliqué qu'il en avait assez de notre tyran de mère - évidemment, il ne l'a pas dis en ces termes, vu son degrés d'analphabétisme, pourtant l'idée était là.  
>J'aurais bien essayé de le convaincre, mais vous devinez qu'avec un grand frère pareil, il vaut mieux la fermer…et puis, quelque part, ça ne me gênait pas tant que ça qu'il s'en aille. Après tout, si Maman le retrouvait, il serait mort, et s'il réussissait à disparaître…qui s'en plaindrait ? Il m'autorisa à récupérer toutes ses affaires, choses que je m'empressais de faire une fois qu'il fût parti, des fois qu'il changerait d'avis.<br>Entre autres choses, j'avais trouvé des feux d'artifice pour le 4 juillet, la fête nationale de notre beau pays qu'est les Etats-Unis d'Amérique.  
>J'avais, avec mes potes têtes d'ampoule, des projets concernant la construction d'une mini fusée. Nous avions la fusée, mais pas le moyen de propulsion.<br>J'ai conscience que nous n'aurions pas dû tenter de faire cela près du générateur qui alimentait la ville en électricité. Cela dit, comment aurions-nous pu le savoir, dans le noir ? Vous auriez pu mettre des panneaux luminescents, non ? C'est pas à ça qu'il servait, le générateur ? »

L'inspecteur de police braquait sa lampe torche sur le visage de Malcolm, et arborait une mine très peu convaincue. Il fit signe à ses hommes.  
>« On les embarque ! »<br>Reese secoua la tête et gémit :  
>« S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça, je vous en supplie, ma mère va me tuer ! Je vais tout vous expliquer… »<br>« J'étais en train de marcher dans la rue, quand un vieux monsieur m'a proposé de l'argent. Il m'a dit de monter dans sa voiture, et qu'il me conduirait où je voudrais. Il m'a emmené dans le champs, juste à côté. Il commençait juste à faire nuit. Il s'est arrêté, et puis…et puis… »  
>Le jeune homme rougit, et hurle, furieux.<br>« Ce gros dégueulasse m'a caressé la cuisse ! »  
>Un homme était assis sur le pare-choc arrière d'une ambulance, épongeant son nez en sang. Il beugla :<br>« Je mettais le frein à main ! »  
>« MENTEUR ! » hurla Reese « T'as essayé de me tripoter, avoue-le ! Avoue-le ! Comme dans ces séries tv où les jeunes sont obligés de se prostituer en vivant dans la rue ! Tout ça parce que vous êtes le MAIRE, vous croyez que… »<br>« REEEEEESE ! MALCOOOOLM ! »  
>Les deux garçons s'entreregardèrent.<br>« Oh….misère. » lâcha le petit génie.  
>Leur mère arriva.<br>« Alors c'est comme ça que vous voulez que tout le monde passe ses vacances ? Dans le noir total ? Vous allez voir, je vais vous faire vivre un enfer, vous n'êtes pas près de sortir, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Vous allez passer les vacances les plus horribles de votre vie. Pas de télé, pas de jeux vidéo, pas de dessert, pas de sorties, et vous devrez m'aider à nettoyer les toilettes à chaque passage de votre père. »  
>Les deux garçons ne se concertèrent nullement, mais tournèrent les talons à l'unisson.<br>« REVENEZ ICI ! » s'écria Loïs en les poursuivant.


	2. préquel : Reese

**Suite à un défaut d'interprétation, voici un préquel du chapitre précédent, du point de vue de Reese...**

* * *

><p>La voiture s'était garée sur un parking.<br>Reese s'extasiait sur le tableau de bord de la Mercédès. Il était plein de boutons qu'il ne connaissait pas et l'intriguaient au plus haut point.  
>- Tu as vraiment l'air perdu, mon petit…<br>- Il sert à quoi ce bouton ?, demanda Reese en montrant de quoi il parlait du doigt.  
>- La climatisation. Ces vêtements, ils viennent de l'Armée de Salut, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- De mon grand frère Francis. Et cette petite touche, là ?  
>- C'est la fermeture automatique des portes. Tu dois sûrement avoir besoin d'un peu d'argent, non ?<br>- Waaah, et ce petit panonceau sur le pare-brise ? Ça dit « M…a…i belge ». Non. « I japonais ? I russe ? »  
>Le vieil homme soupira d'agacement.<br>- C'est un i grec !  
>Reese s'éclaira.<br>- Ah oui, c'est ça ! « I grec, O, R. MAYOR »…  
>Il jeta alors un coup d'œil au conducteur.<br>- Ah mais attendez, ça veut dire que vous êtes le maire ?  
>Ce dernier se rengorgea.<br>- En effet. Et je tiens à te dire que je compte bien changer les choses pour faire en sorte que toutes les familles, y compris les familles comme la tienne, puissent vivre dans notre paisible petite ville dans des conditions décentes, car nous sommes une communauté citoyenne qui doit s'occuper des pauvres et des indigents; et que, même si, à bien des égards, il y a, et je le déplore, des restrictions budgétaires nous obligeant à...  
>Évidemment, l'adolescent avait cessé de l'écouter depuis longtemps et tripotait le levier de vitesse.<br>- Allons, mon petit, cesse de t'agiter, nous pouvons trouver une solution ensemble... susurra le vieux en posant sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme d'un air paternel - ou pas.  
>Le garçon sursauta brusquement et donna un coup violent…dans l'air bag.<br>Ils se déclenchèrent tous, et le maire se prit celui du volant dans le nez.  
>- AÏEUH !<br>Reese essaya de sortir, mais la porte était coincée. Il tapa alors dedans de son épaule, tandis que l'autre se débattait pour ne pas étouffer; il appuya par accident sur l'ouverture auto des portières, et Reese put enfin sortir, s'écrasant sur le macadam. Il se trouvait sur un petit parking isolé, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, surtout dans l'obscurité. La nuit venait de tomber, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

C'est alors que des feu d'artifices se mirent à exploser non loin de là. Il vit alors de magnifiques arceaux de lumière, il entendit des grésillements, des sirènes; il sentit une odeur de cramé, comme la fois où il avait décidé de mettre un appareil électrique sur chaque trou de la vieille multiprise à la maison - mais en dix fois pire. De la fumée vînt lui piquer le nez et les yeux.  
>- Reviens ici !, s'écria le vieux pervers qui avait réussi à sortir de sa voiture.<br>Reese s'enfuit en direction de la lumière. Il faut toujours suivre la lumière.


End file.
